Secrets, friendship, and the promise
by itachigirl101
Summary: Hinata is a girl living in an overly strict household, Sakura is a girl living with a heart wrenching secret, Ino is a girl living as a plastic school queen, and Tenten is a girl with no family or home and a very boyish personality. And the only thing the
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Hinata is a girl living in an overly strict household, Sakura is a girl living with a heart wrenching secret, Ino is a girl living as a plastic school queen, and Tenten is a girl with no family or home and a very boyish personality. And the only thing they have in common is they talk everyday on myspace and go to the same school but they don't know that, till one faithful day a secret was told that changed everything.

**Secrets, friendship, and the promise **

Chapter One: Getting to know the four

SexyCherry101: Hey girls, wat up?

BlackSakura681: Nothing on this end

ChainedAngel646: Same as always

LonelyPunk251: the sky

BlackSakura681: Hey lonely punk did you listen to the sing yet?

LonelyPunk251: Which one? You sent me five.

BlackSakura681: My bad. The one I wrote and recorded.

LonelyPunk251: That song was the bomb. You should really try out for a band.

SexyCherry101: What song?

BlackSakura681: Hold on a sec. I'll send it to you.

(BlackSakura681 has sent you a recording would you like to open it)

Ino clicked the yes in the box and reached for her headphone along with Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. The started and they all gasped but Sakura and Tenten.

_(Soft piano sound)_

_My angel is gone, gone with the wind_

_Left me for dead, I'm barely surviving, where is he hiding?_

_Send me a sign, I'm still breathing but not for long, hurry up my angel _

_You don't send me letters or call like you promised_

_Empty words with long lost promises _

_What did I do to make you treat me this way?_

_Oh my angel I'm tired and sacred _

_I've walked trough Europe and now the states_

_But still there's no trace _

_What did I do to make you leave?_

_I'm sorry but please hear me out_

_I'm begging my angel, please let me out_

_You promised you would come_

_Flying on wings of white _

_You said you would find the key to my cage _

_I've waited and waited_

_But its coming time_

_Do you even care that I'm lying here dying?_

_My angel is gone, gone with the wind_

_Left me for dead, I'm barely surviving, where is he hiding?_

_Send me a sign, I'm still breathing but not for long, hurry up my angel _

_Please come find me once again_

_I've fought and fought but I can't win_

_I've hidden myself in the shadow of doubt _

_Please my angel I'm begging you please_

_Please come find me and make this all end_

_I'm ready to leave but all I ask is just one thing_

_Please just one more look at your godlike face_

_I'll beg and I'll plea but I won't die till I see thee _

_The night is in full bloom the full moon is up_

_The wind plays with the trees making them dance to the breeze_

_My senses are clouded I'm loosing my speed_

_I guess I finally have to face reality_

_My angel is gone, gone with the wind_

_Never to return to the arms that loves him so dear_

_But I have only one thing to give_

_The last of my words _

_The last of my sounds_

_The last of my pleas_

_Please oh angel never forget me (whisper)_

SexyCherry101: Omg, I totally second Lonely Punk you should so try out for a band

ChainedAngel646: You really should, with your voice, piano skills, and lyrics you would definitely get in.

BlackSakura681: Thanks but I'm still not sure, hey Cherry how's being head cheerleader working out?

SexyCherry101: I hate being head cheerleader every time I go to school or put on that uniform I feel so plastic.

BlackSakura681: Then quit

SexyCherry101: Easier said then done, if I do…

BlackSakura681: You won't be popular so what's wrong with that?

SexyCherry101: Omg popularity is everything at my school I'm like the queen

Ino sighs and looks around at her pink walls _I like being popular I like being popular I wouldn't trade it for the world, would I? _ "Ino, Stacey is here" a bigger sign escaped Ino's lips _of course Stacey's here god! Doesn't anyone know I like to be left alone god, oh I better put on the fake smile and pray to god she doesn't spend the night, god help me! _

"Yes mom I'll be right there" Ino turned to the computer

SexyCherry101: Guys I gotta go, hell is waiting

LonelyPunk251: By hell you mean that girl, Stacey you're always talking about

SexyCherry101: Yeah wish me luck I hope the bitch leaves soon, see ya

BlackSakura681: Later

LonelyPunk251: Let god be with you

ChainedAngel646: Goodbye and good luck

(SexyCherry101 has signed off)

Ino stood up straightening her skirt before placing a smile on her face and going down stairs to see Stacey looking overly happy as always _welcome Ino to hell. _"Oh my gosh we have so got to go shopping, I mean oh my god did you see Sasuke today I mean his not going to be impressed, oh my gosh something pink and tight that shows off your figure, oh my god its prefect" Stacey grabbed Ino's arm and basically dragged her out to her car and burned rubber all the way to the mall.

LonelyPunk251: I feel sorry for Cherry I mean from what she's told us about Stacey she's seems like a real asshole

"Sakura you god damn fucken whore get your ass down her NOW!" Sakura jumped up from her seat and ran downstairs to where her father stood pissed his face red with angry. Before he walked over to her and slapped her across the face as hard as he could "didn't I tell you, huh bitch didn't I" Sakura nodded, her father smirked and punched her hard in the stomach before following that with a serious of punches, kicks, and throwing her across the room.

Sakura whimpered as her father walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange tea kettle that had been warming on the stove for two hours. A sickening smirk appeared as he walked over to, Sakura pulled up her shirt and poured the boiling water on her stomach, Sakura let out a blood curling scream that fall on death ears before her father hit her in the head with the bottom of the kettle; Sakura's world grew darker as she went out like a light.

ChainedAngel646: She doesn't seem that bad, hey what happen to Black Sakura?

LonelyPunk251: I don't know but she always does that she could at least say bye and then go.

Tenten sat in front of one of the library computers, someone tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around to see the librarian "Tenten your time is up" Tenten nodded and turned back to the computer, _stupid librarian thinks she's all that_.

LonelyPunk251: Gotta go

ChainedAngel646: Bye

(LonelyPunk251 has singed off)

Tenten stood up and nodded to the librarian before grabbing her bag and leaving the library out to the cold winter streets of Konoha and her home.

Hinata signed and logged off as well before someone knocked on her door "Hinata your father request you presence in the his study" with that the man left and Hinata signed stood up and followed the man to her father's study, once inside her father stood from his seat.

"Hinata you are a disgrace to this family as such I'm sending you to leave with Neji, on the other side of town, understood, your things are already there you'll being leaving in the morning, you are not to return here understood, think of yourself as disowned, now leave"

"Yes Sir" with that Hinata left with her head down and sadness in her heart.

I hope you liked it, this chapter was basically just to show you a little about there home status along with a small look into there lives, oh and Hinata doesn't switch schools when her father said the other side of town he meant the poor side but the same school.

**Please review**, I'll have the next chapter up in few days, depending on if I go to the concert or not, but I'll try my hardest to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Summary:

Full Summary:

Hinata is a girl living in an overly strict household, Sakura is a girl living with a heart wrenching secret, Ino is a girl living as a plastic school queen, and Tenten is a girl with no family or home and a very boyish personality. And the only thing they have in common is they talk everyday on myspace and go to the same school but they don't know that, till one faithful day a secret was told that changed everything.

**Secrets, friendship, and the promise **

Chapter Two: Naruto and his big mouth

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" whispered Sakura with her head down and her eyes shut, she wearing a black long sleeve shirt and torn up baggy jeans, her long pink hair covered her face.

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here" Ino stated in a fake cheery voice, Stacey sat beside her, they were both wearing pink skin tight shirt sleeve shirt with hot pink mini skirts, Ino had her long blonde hair down instead of its normal place in a pony tail.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Here" Hinata whispered so quietly the teacher barely heard her, her face was bright red, with her eyes downcast, wearing blue Capri Pants and a long sleeve white shirt with her short purplish hair laying flat.

"Tenten"

"Here" Tenten looked up from where she had been sleeping to glare at the teacher for waking her up in the middle of a wonderful dream. Tenten was dressed in dark blue basketball shorts and a dark blue tank top. Iruka-Sensei nodded before turning to the board.

"Hey Sakura" whispered Naruto, Sakura glance over her shoulder at him, he smiled before handing her a note. Sakura looked at him suspiciously before taking the note that was addressed to her. _What the fuck does the whack Crack attack gang want now? _I opened the note, and read it to myself.

**Sakura Haruno upon receiving this note you are to report to the Copper base under the bridge at five today not showing will meet a fatal or brutal out come. It is in you great interest to show up and don't be late.**

**Signed,**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura glared at the note before turning to Naruto who had a curious face on, wanting to know what the note said. Sakura gulped "Copper base under the bride, five pm" Naruto eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD! THE COPPER'S WANT TO MEET YOU. OH MY GOD!**" **_SHIT! Great going. _The whole classroom went dead silent. Everyone had their eyes on Sakura, Sakura took a deep breath before standing up and running out of the classroom, she looked at her watch 4:55, there was no way she could get to the bridge in five minutes without a car.

"Sakura Haruno" Sakura looked back to see Tenten, her eyes went from curious to hard. Tenten and her used to be best friend until Sakura caught Tenten stealing the little money she had. It felt like time stood still as the girls stared at each other, before Sakura come to her senses.

"What are you doing here _**Tenten?**_" Sakura spat venom covering her words. Tenten signed, Tenten hadn't stolen her money because she wanted to she was starving and if only she had sucked up her pride and told Sakura the truth she knew Sakura wouldn't have minded but she had lied and hurt her best and only friends feelings.

"Sakura If you don't want to end up in the hospital I assist we run to the bridge, Sakura nodded even though she didn't trust Tenten. They took off together flying through air like bird. After three minutes of running at full blast they made it to the bridge. Sakura looked at her watch 5:01. Sakura took a deep breath before walking to the bridge Sasuke stood there leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, with the rest of his pack around him. Sasuke looked up at Sakura and nodded, Tenten stayed where she was as Sakura went over to Sasuke who grabbed her when she reached him and pushed her into the wall.

"Where is my money?" Sakura gulped, his grip became crushing just like her fathers he spit in her face before throwing her to the ground. The gang smiled before standing her, it was open season on Harunos, Tenten looked down, before she heard running it felt like the whole school was coming…_Oh fuck! _

It looked like half of the school and raced to see the fight against Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, everyone got out there phones and video cameras video typing the fight. Sakura lay on the floor blood everywhere.

"Kill the whore, Sasuke!" Shouted Stacey, Ino looked at her friend horrified, before she inhaled oxygen before screaming as loud as she could.

"Stacey Shut the Fuck up, all of you stop cheering and SASUKE YOUR FUCKEN BASTARD SHUT HITTING HER OR YOUR GOING TO KILL HER" The one thing about Konoha academy was everyone listened to Ino, everything got silent besides Sakura choked up blood gushing breathing. Sakura forced herself to look at Ino and Stacey. Sakura eyes went wide _Stacey shut the fuck up, Stacey shut the fuck up._

LonelyPunk251: By hell you mean that girl, Stacey you're always talking about

Sakura looked at Stacey her eyes basically slits.

SexyCherry101: Omg popularity is everything at my school I'm like the queen

Sakura eyes began fading.

SexyCherry101: I hate being head cheerleader every time I go to school or put on that uniform I feel so plastic.

With Sakura was out like a light. Sakura woke up two days later in her bed _how did I get here? _Then her last thoughts popped back into her head. _Ino? _Sakura forced herself to stand before walking over to her computer and logging on.

BlackSakura681: SexyCherry101?

SexyCherry101: Where have you been the others have been worried sick?

BlackSakura681: I'll deal with that later; I have a question to ask you?

SexyCherry101: Ok shoot

BlackSakura681: Is your name Ino Yamanaka?

Ino gulped was she stalking her; she didn't know how to reply before slowly typing.

SexyCherry101: Maybe but what are you then?

BlackSakura681: I'm the girl that was beaten under the bridge, Sakura Haruno.

Ino's mouth flow open Sakura Haruno was her best friend the one she confided in and told her secrets too.

Sakura just stared at the screen her best friend is Ino Yamanaka of all the people it had to be why the person Sakura envied. And she would have never known this if it wasn't for Naruto's big mouth.

--

What will happen now that one cat is out of the bag? Will they still be friends or break off the internet friendship?

Please review and thank you for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, friendship, and the promise  
Hinata is a girl living in an overly strict household, Sakura is a girl living with a heart wrenching secret, Ino is a girl living as a plastic school queen, and Tenten is a girl with no family or home and a very boyish personality.

It been a few days since Sakura or Ino had got on fearing a confrontation by the other. They gave each other looks as they passed in the hall but never talked to each other. Sakura arrived home thankful that her father wasn't home. She walked over to computer and added the final touches on her new songs before sending it to her friends.

Hinata sat playing around on her laptop as a pop up screen appeared and Hinata opened the file and within minutes it was loaded. She turned up the volume and hit play.

"Hey girls I'm Sakura Haruno yes the social piece of shit and if you guys aren't my friends after this I understand but here's my new song"Raise your glass"

Right right, turn off the lights,  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight,  
What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much,  
5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
In all the right ways,  
All my underdogs,  
We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,  
Just come on and come on and raise your glass

Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,  
Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot,  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so fuckin on right now)

Party Crasher,  
Penny Snatcher,  
Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey

Hinata smiled but unaware to her a person was listening very star struck by the song.

Ino got home late and her mother just smiled at her as she walked to her room and logged on to her computer and clicked the link and as the song exploded from her speakers she couldn't help but smile. She took off her pink shirt and skirt and changed into black short shorts with a skull on the butt and a white tank top and a gothic hoody with skulls, gun, and roses. Sakura songs seem to bring her out of her shell even if Sakura herself didn't know. She had to talk to Sakura no matter what now she logged on to myspace and was thrilled when she saw BlackSakura681 was online and with a smile she clicked on the IM button.

SexyCherry101: Hey loser wazz up?

BlackSakura681: Hi nothing much….

SexyCherry101: We should talk in person

LonelyPunk251: What about me?

SexyCherry101: Who are you?

LonelyPunk251: Sakura don't be mad okay?

Sakura grimaced that was never a good start to the conversation because when someone says don't be mad chances are you're going to get mad.

LonelyPunk251: My names Tenten

Sakura flinched 'how dare she!'

BlackSakura681: I'm out of her bye guys

LonelyPunk251: Hold on let me explain please

BlackSakura681: You have five seconds

LonelyPunk251: I was desperate for food okay Sakura I stole that money because I'm homeless okay I don't have a dime to my name and I barely eat.

Sakura leaned back not knowing how to react to that statement .

BlackSakura681: Why didn't you just tell me that?

LonelyPunk251: You should know why I didn't tell you it's the same reason why you keep your big secret. We're ashamed of where we come from and we're trying to act normal.

SexyCherry101: What secret?

BlackSakura681: Nothing you should concern yourself with

ChainedAngel646:  I came in on a weird part

SexyCherry101: Hey girl

ChainedAngel646: I have a confession I'm Hinata Hyuga

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten both gasped at this.

SexyCherry101: Wow we have been talking to royalty this whole time

ChainedAngel646: not anymore I got disowned

Sakura signed, she could kind of understand the feeling of being treated like shit. Her 18 birthday was in 2 months and she was moving out that day.

SexyCherry101: I'm sorry girlie I didn't know

ChainedAngel646: It's fine so what we talking about

LonelyPunk251: Nothing

BlackSakura681: Nothing

SexyCherry101: we are talking about hanging out at the mall this Saturday

LonelyPunk251: I don't have any money

BlackSakura681: me neither

SexyCherry101: Don't worry I've got that covered

ChainedAngel646: I'll help Ino

SexyCherry101: Great it's settled we'll even have a sleepover at my house and I'll pick you up

BlackSakura681: no I'll meet you at the mall

Sakura panicked not wanting anyone near her father or this shit hole. Tenten signed knowing Sakura would say that.

LonelyPunk251: Sakura and I will meet you at subways downtown

SexyCherry101:  Got it this is going to be so much fun

They all logged off but they now knew what bounded each of them they were both living a secret and the secrets they hide were becoming there lives.


	4. Chapter 4

The week came and went and soon it was Saturday. Sakura left her house feeling awkward; she had tried to look better then she normally did. She was dressed in her best clothes which included an offspring band black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of nice grayish blue jeans, and black Chuck Taylors. Her pink hair was straight and silky and she had put make up on something she rarely did. She had outlined her eyes with black eyeliner making her eyes pop out. She looked like a rocker angel. She quickly arrived at Subways to see Tenten leaning against the wall. She was dressed in a pair of brown cargo pants, a black long sleeve skin tight shirt, and a pair of black Vans. Her hair was out of their normal buns and flowing down her back. She looked up and smiled awkwardly as she saw Sakura approach.

Sakura reached Tenten and they both just stood there looking into each other eyes before Sakura hugged Tenten. Tenten was so surprised she actually jumped but then relaxed and with a smile hugged back. They didn't have to wait long before Ino pulled up in her kick ass Hummer with Hinata riding shot gun. Sakura and Tenten popped in the car and smiled at Ino who looked well very different. Ino was clad in a skin tight black shirt and curved on the black in white letters was 'FUCK YOU FROM KONOHA'. She then had on dark red skater pants with a checkered color belt. Her hair was down and her makeup was done dark. Hinata on the other hand was wearing a purple hoody and a pair of black short shorts. Her purple hair was long and wavy.

Ino drove like a maniac all the way to the mall in the sand. Sakura knew why but Tenten looked confused. Ino had a guilty look "They have awesome clothes her" she stated, _'yeah right and none of your friends come here' _thought Sakura sadly. They all walked into the mall and it was huge. Ino turned around and smiled "Hinata and I talked it over while we were coming to pick you guys up and we picked our prey" _'oh fuck' _thought Tenten and Sakura at the same time. Ino grabbed Sakura's arm and Hinata grabbed Tenten's arm and they both dashed off with their victim in tow.

Ino dragged Sakura to a store called Dark Angel. They walked in and realized four extremely hot goth guys were working and no one else was in the store. Sakura blushed and Ino smiled like an idiot. She had an evil idea. Ino walked up to the counter and bashed her eye lashes and the boy who looked up completely uninterested much to Ino sadness. Sakura walked up and the man blinked a few times before smirking. Sakura softly smiled making her face look like a chibi's face. Ino smiled '_the girl knows how to flirt after all'_.

"Can I help you with something?" the boy asked seductively, Ino's plan was now in motion

"Well she was friend Sakura here need clothes and hot clothes and we were wondering being a man and all if you could help Sakura out" Sakura was going to kill her she was blushing mad while the man winked at her.

"Hey guys!" the boy called out, all the other employees turned to attention

"What do you want Itachi?" yelled a boy with a chicken butt hairstyle, you could just tell they were brothers.

"This girl's need help"

"With what" another man shouted with blood red hair and red Japanese symbol for love tattooed on his forehead.

"Clothes" the boys seemed to magically appear one by one. They all seemed to have their eyes glued on one or the other.

"Lets do this!" shouted a blonde hair man

"What are your names?" asked Ino

"Sasuke" stated chick butt hair dude

"Naruto" replied blonde hair man

"Gaara" replied love tattoo dude

"Itachi" responded the guy at the counter "and your names?"

"I'm Ino and this is Sakura" she stated pointing to Sakura at the end

With introductions done the work begin and Ino's evilness took shape. Ino had Sakura try bras and underwear and come out and show the boys. They went through coats, swim wear, pants, skirts, shirts, bags, and accessories. As Itachi rang up the total Sakura looked very uncomfortable especially when the price wrong up to 1000 dollars but as she started to whine Ino handed Itachi her card. Itachi, Sasuke, and Gaara made every attempt to bump into Sakura or wink at her. Naruto was all over Ino who loved the attention. As they were gathering their bags they were stopped by Itachi.

"Hey what are you girls doing tonight?" asked Itachi, Ino had a victory look in her eyes.

"Nothing at all" she said quickly before Sakura could talk "why do you ask?"

"Well I'm having a party tonight and if you want come here is the address" he handed Ino the slip and she beamed

"Oh we'll be there" she stated and she walked out smiling, Sakura was blushing mad but didn't say anything. They put the bags in the car and then Ino dragged Sakura to a hair salon they was well known even Sakura had heard great things about it they were known as the best. Sakura was gulping as they said they were going to dye her hair and all she did was close her eyes and hope for the best. When they were done after spending three hours sitting in a chair they had painted her nails and were walking intently on her hair. Ino was smiling the whole time. The hair stylist smiled as she told her to open her eyes. Sakura did and almost fall out of her sit they had dyed her hair a light reddish pink color and had dark pink underneath so you could see the contrast without it being too much. Her hair was in choppy layers with emo swayed bangs. She looked hot in Ino's eyes not that Ino would ever tell her that. Sakura was amazed they could actually make her look hot. She thanked the hair stylist about a million times before being dragged out to the makeup store called Color me up. Ino went crazy buying her makeup and the whole time Sakura felt guilty but Ino didn't care. After they were done they hit the shoes and the PJs and smiled as they met Hinata and Tenten at the car. Tenten now had blonde highlights and looked at Sakura smiling. Tenten look different she couldn't stop smiling. Ino told them about the party and they dumped all their stuff off at Ino's house and getting changed into sexy PJs. Sakura was wearing a white tank top that was skin tight showing some of her stomach and PJ pants that were low and a little baggy but not much she looked too hot. Hinata was wearing Jeans and a t-shirt. Tenten was forced to wear a red corset and black skirt. Ino was wearing a silk dress that just spelled trouble. They were dressed and on their way to the party in minutes.

What could possibly go wrong at a party with boys they never met? Lol stayed tuned I'm going to update soon. Thanks for reading plz review!

$ Itachigirl101$


End file.
